


warmth

by leafduds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, This is really self indulgent, davekat is in their 20s, dirk is like 5, hands you brotherly love on a platter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafduds/pseuds/leafduds
Summary: he’s warm and perfect and there. and you love the little family you have formed.slice of life scenario. this is rlly self indulgent so don’t mind me.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	warmth

you wake up in a haze, sheets hardly on you. you weren’t tucked in. he’s not back yet. 

draping your blanket over your head, you grab your favorite doll from the spot where you were cuddling her on your bed, and jump off. your feet pad across the room and you creak the door open. the family room lights are still on. 

you go over and turn them off before settling into your new spot on the sofa to wait. you fall asleep as soon as you make yourself comfortable. 

you don’t know how much time passes before you hear him return. the door to your apartment creaks open and you hear the lights flick on. you’re still too dazed from sleep to register what’s happening. until you hear a second voice. he brought his date back. 

you like his date. his name is karkat and he likes to take you home from school on days where your brother can’t. sometimes you hope they stay together forever so karkat can drive you home more. 

that said, every time there’s an accidental encounter, he acts like it’s the first time he’s ever met you. he knows your brother likes to show you off. 

“oh! and whos this on the couch?” you hear him ask. you don’t open your eyes. too tired. 

you hear your brother softly chuckle. it sounds warm. “this?” he says. his voice is close. you feel his arms wrap around you and he picks you up and cradles you close to his chest. “this is my angel.” his voice oozes nothing but sweet adoration. your chest blossoms with warmth. 

“here,” you hear karkat say, whos voice is much closer now, “let me take him to bed for you.” and then you feel a new set of arms wrap around you as you try to nuzzle your face into his soft sweater. you wish they’d stay with you. 

karkat places you in your bed and you hear light footsteps approaching from down the hall. your brother is quick to join him at your side and he places a kiss at the top of your head. if you weren’t pretending to be asleep you’d be beaming. 

they both sit in your room for a while just whispering to each other. the sounds of their voices eventually lull you to sleep. 

you wake up early the next morning. maybe 6 am? you instinctively get out of bed and sneak down the hall to your brothers room. you push the door open slowly and peer your head in. karkat has gone home but your brother is still asleep. 

slowly you start your way over to his bed until you’re right at the side. you’re tall enough to barely peer over the edge. it takes all your strength to pull yourself up onto the bed and you crawl under the blankets to cuddle up next to him. the warmth eases you back to sleep for a few more hours. 

you wake up soft and comfortable, content with the routine you’ve created for yourself. you wish you could do this forever. 

you don’t think you can. but there is something you can do. 

you fall back asleep.

safe and warm. 


End file.
